


The Road To Hell

by Varesa



Category: code breaker
Genre: Gen, S. Sakurakouji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-28
Updated: 2009-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varesa/pseuds/Varesa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hitomi-sempai-dono was evil. But he wasn't the only one. Chapter 33 spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road To Hell

**Author's Note:**

> That's so lame. I liked Hitomi so much and they just off him. But, at least his death moved the plot a bit. Created tension in the so-far black and white world. Yay, gray areas!

Hitomi-sempai-dono was evil.

Sakura wasn't stupid – she knew that to murder innocents was the worst thing another human being could do to another. He planned to kill nearly fifty thousand normal people, who's greatest crime was probably jay walking – all for the sake of the Code: Breakers.

She used to have such a clear view on what was wicked and what was good. Kill equaled bad. Not kill equaled good.

Prime Minister Fujiwara and Eden changed that. According to Hitomi-sempai-dono, they manipulated the Code: Breakers, twisting it _just so_. Hitomi-sempai-dono hated that, hated children dying – on cases, by their own powers – hated the loneliness, hated the non-existence so much that he wanted to change it.

 _The road to Hell is paved with Good Intentions_ , she heard someone say one day, back home. They were yakuza, after all, when it came down to it. Some of them probably hadn't followed the straight-and-narrow before coming to her father. Some still probably didn't.

Hitomi-sempai-dono was evil.

But he wasn't the only one.


End file.
